


Clear the dust

by Bunidesu



Series: Sportsfest '18 fills [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Minor Injuries, house fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: Arguments between couples happen, and it's not uncommon that one would need to get away to calm down. But what happens when something goes terribly wrong and you might not even get a chance to apologize?
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Semi Eita
Series: Sportsfest '18 fills [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1075260
Kudos: 12





	Clear the dust

It was hot.  
  
That’s the only thing Semi could think of upon awakening. It takes him a minute to register why it was so hot, to smell the smoke wafting in from above.  
  
Fire.  
  
There was a fire somewhere in the house so something had to be going wrong somewhere. It immediately knocked any semblance of sleep out of his mind, immediately going to think about what he needed to do. His mother and father were upstairs, his sister was on the same floor as him and he had yet to figure out where exactly the fire was coming from.  
  
He coughs and bams on his sister's door, she'd be able to get herself out, it was his parents he was worried about, in their age they’d gotten slower, less aware of things. With speed, he hadn’t known he had since high school he raced up the stairs and shoulder checks the door open. Thankfully the both of them were awake and trying to make their way down the stairs.  
  
“Eita what’s happening?” Asks his father desperately as he tries to help his wife. He was awkward with walking but he was still able to hobble, it was his mom that had trouble, walking with a cane had her slow-moving. So Semi did what he had to do, he’d immediately bent down and put his mom on his back, in a piggyback style, as the smoke rose the black made it harder to see. “I’ll be back for you next.” He coughs and manages to carry her out and leaning her against the car,  
  
A crowd had started to form and he’s almost certain that at least one of them should’ve called the fire department by now. He hears no sign of his sister and bams on her door once more. This time he could see where the flames started, the living room and the flames had consumed the room completely and the flames started to spread into the hallway. His eyes were watering and it was getting together and together to breathe but he had to push on. He met his dad halfway down the stairs thankfully and doesn’t bother trying the piggyback ride as he did with his mom, just carrying him, almost princess style out of the house.  
  
“Where's Keiko?” His mother wheezes as he sits his father down beside him and he panics. He hears the sirens in the distance but something overrides that and he just _has_ to go in and get her,  
  
Without second-guessing, he returns to the burning house. He hears his mom and dad scream in protest and he could swear he hears another voice that was familiar but he drops the idea. A beam falls behind him and he coughs, it was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open but he knew he had to get her. Her door was still closed shut so he had to bust it open. He kicked and kicked at the hinges and it took for tries for him to burst in.  
  
Only to find her room empty.  
  
The window was cracked open as if she opened it herself and a stick was wedged in the window to keep it from shutting and locking. Semi coughs and tries to keep himself aware of what was going on around him. He hears another beam fall and sees the way he came in had him trapped. He’ started to feel dizzy the adrenaline starting to wear off after knowing that his family was safe. He tried to lift the window further and winds up falling to his knees, the lack of oxygen and the lack of adrenaline finally getting to him.  
  
Distantly as he starts to lose consciousness he could swear he heard Konoha’s voice. But he was at his parents' place in Sendai and Konoha was in their house back in Tokyo. There’s no way he would be here, not after the fight that they had. The smoke must have been getting to him but if this was a hallucination this was one of the best things he could’ve seen. He weakly raises his hand to touch the hallucinations cheek. “‘M sorry. ‘M so sorry.” The words come out slurred but it was just a hallucination so it didn’t matter.  
  
“Let’s go home Eita:” Is the last thing he hears before darkness takes him.  
  


\---

  
  
He passed out in darkness and smoke and woke up to white rooms and light. Moving was hard, every attempt felt like he was wading through water but he finally managed to sit up. Only to be immediately tackled by a head of silver hair. “Ow.” He wheezed and looked down at his sister burying her head in his chest. “Keiko.” His voice sounded like shit and felt like sandpaper.  
  
“You stupid stupid dummy! Even if I was in there I could’ve gotten out!” Hot tears wet his shirt as his sister cries. He coughs and tries to talk but his throat feels and tastes like it’s been scrubbed with a brush. Konoha hands him a glass of water and takes it eagerly almost coughing again on it.  
  
Wait.  
  
“Akino-?” He coughs and looks up at his boyfriend who was definitely still supposed to be in Tokyo right now.  
  
He opens his mouth to say something but Konoha just shakes his head. “We’ll talk later Babe-chan.” He gestures over to were Semi's parents were sitting tears in their eyes.  
  
An electrical mishap they found out later, the company in question were in the midst of being sued when this occurred so it was no fault of theirs. Keiko has snuck out hours before and was nowhere near the house when the fire occurred. It was thanks to Semi’s quick movements that got his parents out in time, turns out the beams that fell blocked the stairs and if were any later well.  
  
His father suffered mild smoke inhalation, which was the worst damage to his parents. His smoke inhalation was worse but it wasn't life-threatening and judging by the bandages on his hands there something happened to Konoha as well.  
  
Thankfully his mother's sister was nearby and could take his family in with no problem, they might have lost their home but they still had somewhere to stay. Speaking of homes, he pointedly avoided looking at Konoha the whole time, despite the fact that when he’d finally be discharged that’s where he’d go  
  
Finally, after an hour, it was just him and Konoha. “Akinori I-”  
  
“Eita.Babe-chan. It doesn’t matter anymore. I was stupid, we were stupid and I almost lost you because of it.” Konoha bends down and gives Semi a quick kiss to the lips.  
  
“So you were there. I thought I heard you calling for me and then in the bedroom I thought I was hallucinating. How did you even get there?”  
  
Konoha looks sheepish. “Actually I came here to apologize, And then I saw you running into a burning house and your mom saying something about Keiko. So I went to Keiko’s window and I saw you fall so I just. Punched the window until it broke hehe?”  
  
“Akinori.” He tries to sound disappointed but all he could feel is relief at the man he loved, at the man who saved his life.  
  
“And then you were on the ground trying to apologize like you did something wrong. Eita, I love you so much, never ever doubt that.”  
  
“I won’t.” He shakes his head and gives his first smile since the argument occurred.  
  
“I just gotta talk to the doctor for a sec, And then let’s go home Eita.”  
  
“Of course.”


End file.
